A General Conference
by suzie2b
Summary: What happens when flying isn't an option.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **A General Conference**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt met Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew in the motor pool, where Troy told them, "General Vargas arrived in Chad yesterday. We're escorting him to Cairo for a conference."**

 **Hitch said, "Cairo? In Egypt?"**

 **Troy smiled. "Is there another?"**

" **No, but why didn't the general just fly into Cairo instead of Chad?"**

 **Moffitt explained, "They ran into German antiaircraft guns and had to divert. When they discovered the plane had been damaged by some of the flak, the pilot set down at the nearest airfield. That would be the Free French airfield in Chad near Doba."**

 **Troy nodded. "So we're going to pick up the general there and get him to Cairo."**

 **Tully asked, "Why don't the Free French Forces fly him there?"**

" **They don't have a plane that can carry passengers at the moment and the only ground forces they have there are those that are protecting the airbase. Apparently General Vargas has heard of us and requested our assistance."**

" **Is it just the general or does he have an entourage?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's traveling with his aide Captain Harris. A Lieutenant Lewis is their driver."**

 **Hitch asked, "What's our route?"**

" **We've plotted a course through Sudan near the Libyan border."**

 **Troy said, "It's the quickest way without going directly into Libya, but we'll still have to keep our eyes open for Italian patrols."**

 **##################**

 **At the airbase in Chad, the Rat Patrol was met by Captain Harris. "You were expected yesterday, gentlemen."**

 **Troy saluted. "Sorry, captain, we ran into a couple of German patrols."**

" **I understand. General Vargas would like to get going as soon as possible. How long do you think it will take to get to Cairo?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "We should be there in three to four days. Depends on if we run into any trouble."**

 **Harris frowned. "Trouble? What kind of trouble? I assumed we'd be travelling through British held Sudan."**

" **We'll be skirting the Libya border, sir. There's always a chance Italian troops will be out there."**

" **All right. I'll go tell the general you're here." Harris pointed to an enclosed staff car. "That's the car we'll be using. I'm sure Lieutenant Lewis has it ready to go, but I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out."**

 **Troy nodded. "I'll have one of my men take a look at it, sir."**

 **About a half hour later Lieutenant Lewis arrived in the motor pool. Tully had the hood up on the car and was checking the spark plugs. The lieutenant questioned, "Who are you and what are you doing?"**

 **Tully looked up from what he was doing. "Private Tully Pettigrew, sir. I was asked to check the car out ahead of our leaving."**

 **Lewis wasn't impressed. "I guess you're part of that Rat Patrol unit I've heard about."**

 **Tully was using a wire brush to clean one of the spark plugs. "Yes, sir."**

 **The lieutenant said brusquely, "I made sure the car was ready to go earlier."**

" **I noticed the gas tank and radiator are full, and the tires are in good shape. But the fan belt was frayed and the spark plugs are dirty."**

" **What? The mechanics are supposed to take care of things like that!"**

 **Tully replaced the spark plug. "I've found that out here it's better if you check things out yourself, sir. I replaced the belt and cleaned the plugs. We're ready to go now."**

 **Captain Harris and General Vargas arrived and Harris asked, "Is the car ready?"**

 **Both Tully and Lewis gave a smart salute. Then Tully dropped the hood and said, "Ready to go, sir."**

 **The general gave a nod. "Then let's be on our way."**

 **##################**

 **The first night found the group at the borders of Chad and Sudan, near the Libyan border. It had been a quiet day, as there had been no enemy sightings.**

 **Moffitt was on watch while Hitch and Tully set up camp for the night. Captain Harris brought out a folding chair for General Vargas to sit on and said to Troy, "We've brought a tent and cot for the general. I'd like one of your men to help Lieutenant Lewis set it up."**

 **As the general sat down, Troy said, "No offense, sirs, but setting up an extensive camp for one night isn't a good idea. We need to be able to move at a moment's notice."**

 **Captain Harris said, "No offense taken, sergeant, but where do you expect the general to sleep?"**

 **Before Troy could answer General Vargas said, "What the captain isn't saying is the fact that I have a bad back. Sleeping on the ground is out of the question if you expect me to be able to get up in the morning."**

 **Troy said, "Would the general be willing to sleep on the backseat of the car?"**

 **Harris became a little indignant at the thought. "Sergeant Troy…**

 **The general held up a hand to stop the coming tirade. "The sergeant is right. The tent is too much trouble and the car is a good option."**

 **Lieutenant Lewis walked up to Tully, who was opening cans to start there supper while Hitch built a fire. "What's that?"**

 **Tully said, "Label says 'stew', sir. It's going to be our supper."**

 **Lewis looked at what Tully had already dumped in a pot with distaste. "Just stew?"**

" **No, sir." Tully pointed several packages he'd set aside. "There's crackers too."**

" **You can't expect General Vargas to eat that!"**

 **The general sighed. "Lieutenant Lewis … unless you're going to take over the preparations of the evening meal and have something better in mind I suggest you leave the private to do his job." Vargas looked at Tully. "I appreciate whatever effort you make to make the rations eatable."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Thank you, sir."**

 **Lieutenant Lewis walked away in a snit and joined Captain Harris at the car, where he was making a bed of blankets in the back. General Vargas smiled as he looked at Troy and said, "You'll have to be patient with them, sergeant. They're only trying to look out for my best interests. They tend to overdo it at times."**

 **After putting the pot of stew on the fire, Tully went to his jeep and returned with a small packet. He sprinkled something into the stew as General Vargas and Troy watched. The general asked, "What's he got there?"**

 **Troy grinned. "His mother back in Kentucky sends him packets of herbs. He uses them in the rations. It does help."**

 **##################**

 **At first light, Captain Harris gently awakened General Vargas. "Sergeant Troy says he wants to head out within the hour, sir."**

 **The general yawned as he sat up. "Yes, of course." The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. "It would appear that I've overslept, captain."**

 **Harris said, "I'm Sorry, sir. You were sleeping so soundly I thought a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt."**

" **That's quite all right." General Vargas scooted out of the car and put his boots on. He stood and stretched, then joined the others at the fire. As he sat down on the chair next to where Moffitt sat cross-legged on the ground, he said, "Good morning, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he sipped his tea. "Good morning, sir. Was your sleep tolerable?"**

" **To be honest, I don't remember the last time I slept as well as I did last night. I just may have that seat installed in my quarters." Hitch handed the general his breakfast and coffee. "What's this?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Eggs and spam, sir."**

 **Lieutenant Lewis huffed, "They're powered eggs, general. Disgusting, vile, powdered eggs."**

 **General looked at Lewis with raised eyebrows. "Do you see any chickens around here, lieutenant?" He took the plate and coffee. "Thank you, private. Could I bother you for some sugar?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Yes, sir. Coming right up."**

 **Tully had checked the jeeps over. He'd filled the radiators and gas tanks before moving over to the staff car. As he put the hood up, Lieutenant Lewis appeared at his side, saying, "What are you doing?"**

 **Tully didn't look at him as he replied, "Making sure the car's ready to go, sir."**

" **That's my job, private."**

 **Tully was getting a bit exasperated with the lieutenant. He straightened up and handed the wrench to Lewis. "I was going to make sure the fuel line is clear, sir, but if you'd rather do it…"**

 **The lieutenant wasn't going to admit he had no idea what the private was talking about. "I'm a driver, not a mechanic. I'll go fill the gas tank."**

 **##################**

 **When they stopped for a break after about four hours, Captain Harris asked the general if he could make him a cup of tea or coffee. General Vargas said, "Thank you, captain. I would love a cup of tea about now, but I'm sure Sergeant Troy is not intending to be stopped that long. A drink of water will do nicely."**

 **After Harris walked away to get a canteen, Troy said, "Thank you for understanding the situation, general. We'll only be here long enough to stretch our legs and top off the gas tanks."**

" **We're dangerously close to Libya, aren't we?"**

" **Yes, sir. The Italians have been on the move lately too."**

 **The captain returned with a canteen. Having overheard Troy's comment, he asked, "Why are we staying so close to the border if it's so dangerous? Why not go further into Sudan and then turn towards Egypt?"**

 **General Vargas said, "Time, captain. The sergeant knows how important it is that I get to this conference on time. Going further into Sudan would add at least another day to the trip."**

 **Tully was on watch while Hitch topped off the fuel in the jeeps and Lieutenant Lewis took care of the staff car. Tully spotted something and grabbed the binoculars to check it out. "Hey, sarge! We've got company comin'!"**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried over to where Tully stood in the back of the jeep. Troy asked, "What do you see?"**

" **Looks like an Italian column. I can see four halftracks with maybe five men each and a tank."**

 **Lieutenant Lewis saw how close the column was and said, "Why didn't say something sooner?"**

 **Tully looked down at Troy. "There's a lot of glare out there today, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "Do you think they've seen us?"**

" **At the speed they're moving I'd say yes."**

" **Okay, let's shake it!" Troy looked at Lewis. "Head north and west as fast as you can. We'll take care of these guys and catch up with you."**

 **Lieutenant Lewis did as he was told without question. Especially since his direction would take them away from the attacking forces.**

 **Ten minutes later the jeeps were seen by the lieutenant in the car's rearview mirror. "Here they come general!"**

 **General Vargas and Captain Harris turned to look at the jeeps. Harris said, "Looks like they're alone."**

" **Whew! I was afraid that Italian patrol would get them."**

 **As the jeeps sped past, the general said, "They know what they're doing, lieutenant. That's why I requested them."**

 **Troy called for a halt after another fifteen minutes when they found some cover among the boulders next to a hill. Without a word he and Hitch hurried to the other jeep. They steadied Tully as he got out from behind the wheel and Moffitt got out of the back with a med kit in hand.**

 **Captain Harris got out of the car and scanned the area as he opened the back door. "Is it safe to stop here, Sergeant Troy?"**

" **No, but I've got a wounded man to attend to." After getting Tully sat down in the shade, Troy turned to Hitch. "Go high and keep your eyes open."**

 **Hitch grabbed a machine gun. "Right, sarge."**

 **General Vargas exited the car, saying, "Lieutenant, go keep watch with the private."**

 **Reluctantly, Lewis got out of the car. "Yes, sir."**

 **The general went to where Troy and Moffitt were getting Tully out of his jacket. "Is it serious?"**

 **Tully grimaced slightly at the movement. "I'm fine, sir."**

 **Moffitt smiled at the stoic private. "A bullet ricocheted off the gun mount and hit him in the arm. So far it doesn't look too bad." He opened the shirt and got Tully's arm out of the sleeve to inspect the wound in his right arm. "Well, the bullet's in there, but not far. I'll have it out momentarily."**

 **Captain Harris was appalled. "Wouldn't it be better to wait until a doctor can take care of it?"**

 **Moffitt set about getting what he needed from the med kit while Troy grabbed a canteen and said, "We're still at least a day out of Cairo, sir. If we can get the bullet out now, there's less chance of infection."**

" **But you're not doctors."**

 **Tully looked up at Harris. His eyes showed the trust he felt as he said, "We take care of our own out here. If I couldn't trust Sergeant Moffitt to take a bullet outta me, then I'd be dead by now."**

 **General Vargas nodded. "Well said, son … well said." He turned to the captain. "Why don't you check the radiators? After that run, they might need water."**

 **Harris was obviously a bit put out by the request, but said, "Yes, sir."**

 **Twenty minutes later Moffitt had the bullet out, the wound cleaned, a few stitches in place, and the arm bandaged. "How's that feel, Tully?"**

 **He carefully flexed his arm. "Good. Thanks, sarge." He noticed Moffitt getting a dose of morphine out of the med kit. "I'm gonna say no to that. I still have to drive."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I'll just take over that duty for the rest of the day."**

 **General Vargas said, "He can have a seat in the car. It'll be more comfortable for him."**

 **Tully said, "Thank you, sir, but I'll be fine in the jeep."**

 **Troy said, "The general's right, Tully. There's no point to you bouncing around in the jeep. Take the morphine and you can rest in the car."**

 **Tully sighed and nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to win the argument. When they were ready to go he took Captain Harris' seat in front and the captain moved to the back with the general.**

 **As hard as Tully tried to stay awake, the morphine was enough to ease the pain and he put his head on the back of the seat to rest. He wouldn't remember the rest of the drive that day.**

 **When they stopped for the night, Moffitt went to the car to get Tully. General Vargas stopped him as he and his men got out and said, "Let him sleep, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Thank you, sir. The rest will do him good."**

 **An hour later Tully awoke to the smell of food. He sighed as he remembered what had happened and where he was. After getting himself out of the car, he went over to the fire, where Moffitt was heating rations.**

 **The general looked up at Tully from his chair. "Feeling better, private?"**

 **Tully pushed a hand through his hair. "Yes, sir. Thanks for the ride."**

 **Moffitt smiled at him over the fire. "Have a seat. Dinner's nearly ready. Hope you don't mind, but I got into your packet of herbs."**

 **Tully slowly lowered himself down to the ground. "That's what they're there for."**

 **Troy joined them. "I just spoke to headquarters in Cairo. We'll be a little later than expected, but you'll be there in plenty of time for the conference, general."**

 **After a meal of franks and beans with chocolate bars for dessert, General Vargas said, "Lieutenant Lewis, go relieve Private Hitchcock on watch."**

 **Lewis frowned. "Sir?"**

" **The private needs to eat. Now go."**

 **Tully started to get up. "That's okay, sir. I'll go."**

 **The general waved at Tully to sit back down. "Nonsense, private. The lieutenant is perfectly capable of standing watch."**

 **When Hitch arrived in camp, he eagerly served himself and sat down next to Tully. "How're you feeling?"**

 **Tully held his wounded arm in his lap. "Sore, but not too bad."**

 **General Vargas stood and stretched. As he looked around, he saw Captain Harris putting together the bedding in the back seat of the car and Troy leaning on one of the jeeps having a smoke. The general strolled over to Troy and leaned next to him on the jeep. He looked back at Hitch and Tully sitting there chatting and joking. "They're so young … and yet they're not."**

 **Troy looked at his men and smiled. "Sometimes I look at them and see two boys who should be home with their families. Other times I see them as they are and I'm glad they're here at my side. My men, all of them, are good soldiers, general."**

 **Vargas nodded. "I can see that, sergeant." He watched as Moffitt sat down with Hitch and Tully to join their lively conversation. "You and your men trust each other without question. You take care of each other because you want to." The general looked at Captain Harris. "Not because you have to."**

" **Your men are very loyal to you, sir."**

" **Yes, they are. If they weren't, they'd be on the front lines … and they know it. Don't get me wrong. They're fine men and do their jobs well, but they are simply bootlickers who want to stay as far from the fighting as they can get. If that plane hadn't been damaged, Harris and Lewis would've been safely in Cairo days ago without any idea of what's going on around them."**

 **##################**

 **At first light, Hitch and Tully passed out K-ration breakfasts and coffee. Lieutenant Lewis complained, "Powdered eggs weren't bad enough. Now you expect us to eat this?"**

 **Hitch said, "Troy wants to get moving as soon as possible. We lost some time yesterday and he wants to try to make it up." He handed a mug of coffee to the general with a packet of sugar and a smile. "I remembered, sir."**

 **General Vargas returned the smile. "Thank you, private. And don't worry, we won't hold you up." He looked at Harris and Lewis. "Will we?"**

 **The captain and lieutenant said in unison, "No, sir."**

 **The general looked at Tully. "How's the arm this morning?"**

 **Tully said, "Better, sir. Aspirin seems to help with the discomfort."**

" **Good to hear, private. However, I do hope you let a doctor look at that wound when we get to Cairo."**

 **Troy and Moffitt were checking the map and Moffitt looked up with a smile to say, "Don't worry, general. I'll see to that."**

 **The drive into Cairo was uneventful and they arrived that evening about an hour before sundown. Lieutenant Lewis followed Troy and Hitch's jeep with Moffitt and Tully bringing up the rear. When they stopped in front of headquarters, Captain Harris got out of the staff car and opened the back door for the general.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully joined Vargas and Harris. Troy said, "I hope the conference goes well, general."**

 **General Vargas said, "I'm sure it will, sergeant. Thank you and your men for seeing to it that we got here in one piece." He grinned. "I haven't had an adventure like that since … well, suffice it to say it's been a long time. I think it did me some good to be reminded what you fighting men are up against out here." The general looked at Tully. "Don't forget to get that arm looked at."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "As soon as the jeeps are taken care of, we're off to medical, sir."**

" **Good. Don't let him worm his way out of it."**

 **Tully blushed slightly and Troy grinned as he said, "Don't worry, general, we'll take care of him."**

 **Then with a salute General Vargas walked towards the doors of headquarters with Captain Harris on his heels.**

 **Hitch looked in the car's window at Lieutenant Lewis. "So, what do you do now? Just sit here and wait for them to come back?"**

 **Lewis smiled smugly. "That's what I'm paid to do."**

" **Sounds boring."**

 **Tully said, "You couldn't pay me enough to just sit around."**

 **Lewis said, "There's not enough money in the world to get me to do what you guys do. I'm happy right where I am."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "To each his own, I suppose."**

 **Troy clapped Moffitt on the back and said, "Well, let's get these jeeps in for service. Then we'll get Tully's arm checked before we get dinner."**

 **Tully said, "How 'bout a beer after dinner? I think we've earned it."**

 **Hitch turned to head to his jeep. "Two or three at least."**

 **The jeeps started up and were driven away. It was suddenly rather quiet and Lieutenant Lewis sighed as he wondered why he felt a pang of loneliness.**


End file.
